Letters
by Account34
Summary: The story of Tails the fox, as told from his letters to different people
1. First letter

I do not own Miles (Tails) Prower, but you knew that.

* * *

><p>Dear Mommy and Daddy,<p>

Hi Mommy, hi Daddy, I write you a letter. Today I am being four years old, but you didn't come home to see me. Why did you not come home? Mr. Pastor say you not coming back, but I didn't think he was right. You are going to be home, I know you are, but when are you be home? Don't go to my house, some mean people said that it their house now. I telled them it my house, but they not listen. They took me to a big house with a lot of kids in it. They said they mommy and daddy is gone forever. Why would they mommy and daddy leave forever? Please come to the big house and take me home. I am sad because I not see you. There a mean lady called Mrs. Dale, she yells a lot, she thinks she my mommy, but I know she not. She say you not coming back too, why does people say you not come back? I count 12 days you not come home, but I no know what come after 12. I have a question, what is dead? All the people say you is dead. Does that mean on a trip? Bye-bye Mommy. Bye-bye Daddy, I know I see you soon.

Love,

Miles

* * *

><p>This is my attempt at a sadder story. I hope you like it. Please reveiw.<p> 


	2. Second Letter

I do not own Miles (Tails) Prower, but you knew that.

* * *

><p>Dear Mom and Dad,<br>I am six now, I am all grown up. I know you are never coming back that you are in heaven. I hope you get my letter. I miss you a lot. I don't live in the orphanage anymore, I left. Ms. Dale kept hitting my friends. I live by myself, in a special spot under the trees. It gets all wet when it rains, and sometimes the bugs get in my fur, but it is better than being with Ms. Dale. I like to build things, like you did Dad. I built a little plane that can actually fly. It crashed into a tree though, I need to fix it. I feel upset when I see kids with their parents, and I know I will never see mine again. All I have to remember you is the little toy you gave me when I was little. You remember the one that was the size of a walnut and could play the music? I play it every night, it helps me remember you. I can hardly think of what you looked like. Nobody likes me. They are all mean to me. I try to be nice to the other kids my age, but they push me and tease me because of my two tails. You always said my tails make me special, but everyone says they make me a freak. It hurts Mom, you always told me they were wrong, but who's going to tell me now? I don't even know if you can hear me. I wish you do. If you can see me from heaven, you would see me crying. I know big boys don't cry, but I don't want to be a big boy if that means I can be with you. Please, come back. I need you.

Love,

Miles

* * *

><p>Sorry, I couldn't wait to upload. Hope you like. Please review.<p>

I apologize if I have apostrophies missing in any of my chapters, I just realized they were erased upon upload.


	3. Third Letter

I don't own Miles (Tails) Prower, but you knew that.

* * *

><p>Dear God,<br>God, I remember my pastor telling me in church that we can tell you everything. That we can tell you how we feel, and that you will listen. God, I feel hurt, I feel sad, and I feel like a freak. Everybody hates me, and you must too. You took away my parents and my friends. You made me live with Ms. Dale in that horrible orphanage, and now I live alone in the jungle. Don't you care? Pastor always said you care about everybody, but obviously you don't. Why are you doing this to me? What did I ever do to deserve this? I cry myself to sleep every night, and try not to cry all day. My stomach always hurts because I'm hungry, and my body always hurts because some kids always beat me up. My heart always hurts because nobody cares. Nobody. Why God? Why do you hate me? My only comfort was the musical box my parents gave me, but guess what? Those bullies smashed it with a stick, and then they hit me with it. It hurt, God. It hurt like the very last thing I had was taken from me. I still have the broken parts of the box, I can't fix it. I still have the broken parts of my heart, but I can't fix that either. I hate you God, I hate you because you say you are loving and caring, but it's all a lie! Leave me alone already, stop hurting me! I can't take it anymore!

Miles

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Special thanks to Mya Latti for reviewing. You rock!


	4. Fourth Letter

I don't own Miles (Tails) Prower, but you knew that

* * *

><p>Dear God,<p>

I didn't want to talk to you, but I have no one else to talk to. Life is just as bad as before…I see you still don't care. Do you know why my writing is messy? Because I have to write with my left hand. You know why I am writing with my left hand? Because those bullies who broke my heart tried to break my wrist too. I think it's only a sprain, it hurts to move, but what am I going to do about it? There's just another way I'm a freak. But that's not it. Those bullies said they were going to kill me, and I know they are, but I don't care. I'll be with my parents and away from this miserable life, plus, the world will be free from another freak they don't need. Looks like your failed creation is finally getting extinguished. Are you happy now? I'm not. My eyes hurt from crying. My head hurts from being so mad. I hurt all over…inside and out, but what do you care? You never cared. I don't even know why I'm talking to you, but God, please, I hurt so bad, just please make it stop. I hope those bullies kill me soon, it would hurt less than living. I can't write anymore, I can't see the paper through my tears.

Miles

* * *

><p>Please reveiw!<p>

Is Tails going to be okay? I think you'll have to wait and see!


	5. Fifth Letter

I don't own Miles (Tails) Prower, but you knew that.

* * *

><p>(no name)<p>

Everything happened so fast…I can barely remember what happened. I sitting under my tree…I was crying. Then I heard a noise. Someone was coming…yes I remember, it was those bullies who said they were going to kill me. They each had a long staff and were walking slowly up to me. I think the leader called me a twerp and asked if I was ready to meet God. I said yes, and stood up. Nobody cared if I died anyway. The leader gave a nasty grin and snapped his fingers, and the two kids that always followed him around came closer, brandishing their staffs. One took a swing…It hit my shoulder. It hurt like crazy, but I didn't even cry out, I'd felt worse, and the pain in my shoulder couldn't even compare to the pain in my heart. The other hit my side…then my leg…I think I fell after that. Pain was screaming through me, and I yelped. The leader only laughed and mocked me, saying I was a wimp. The blows kept falling, and tears clouded my vision…this was the end…the end of my pathetic, miserable life…then I heard someone yelp, and everything went dark… But I'm not dead…I woke up a few minutes ago and found myself in a big bed. I have bandages on various parts of my body, and it hurts like nothing else to move, but I'm alive. Why? Those bullies should have killed me the way they were hitting me, but, why am I in a bed, and covered in bandages? Someone must have taken me here…but who? I need to stop writing soon, my arm hurts real bad…I think I hear someone coming.

Miles

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

Special thanks to Mya Latti and HalfWright for reviewing. Thanks guys!

Tails lives!


	6. Sixth Letter

I don't own Miles (Tails) Prower, Sonic, or Amy, Sega does.

* * *

><p>Dear Mom and Dad,<p>

Hi, it's Miles. It feels weird writing to you again, how are things in heaven? I'm okay down here. I don't want you to get worried, but I almost died a few days ago. Some bullies tried to beat me up, but I'm okay…someone saved me. His name is Sonic, he's a hedgehog, and he can run so fast you can't even see him go by. I guess he saved me from those bullies and took me to his house. He and his friend Amy fixed me up and made me rest in Sonic's bed…They are being nice to me…

I am able to sleep on a full stomach for the first time in a long time… Amy makes some great soup. It reminds me of the soup you used to make me when I was sick…I guess Sonic and Amy remind me of you guys. I feel happy…It feels good. I almost wish that I never get better so I can stay with Sonic forever…he actually seems to care about me. I wish he was my big brother. He acts like he is…he even gave me a nickname: Tails. Sonic doesn't seem to hate me for having two tails…he even said it was cool. I like the name. Mom, Dad, I feel happy. I haven't felt happy since you left three years ago…and I almost gave up on living…but then Sonic…he makes me feel happy…like I matter.

I still miss you guys…I always will. Love you forever.

Love

Tails

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

If you were to look closely at the signiture, you would see "Miles" earased under the word "Tails"

I think it's cute...Predictable, but cute.

P.S. The characters I use will be only the ones used in the Sonic X T.V. show...Just a heads up.

A big thank-you to RuningWitSizorz for reviewing!

HalfWright: Does this answer your question? ;)


	7. Seventh Letter

I do not own Miles (Tails) Prower, Sonic, Amy, Cream, or Cheese, but you knew that.

* * *

><p>Dear Mom and Dad,<p>

Hi, I'm feeling much better now. I'm still sore and it hurts to do some things, but I can walk around and stuff. My wrist is sprained, so I have to write with my left hand, but Sonic said it should feel better soon. I am still living in Sonic's house. He said I could stay as long as I wanted. I have a home! I don't have to sleep outside! That's not even the best part, Sonic has a plane and he said I could look at it once my wrist feels better. It's a nice plane; Sonic says it's called the Tornado. I already have tons of ideas on how to improve it. I can't wait to show Sonic all I can do! Sonic has a lot of friends. I think I told you about Amy…She's a hedgehog too, and she is really in love with Sonic. She likes to cook. Sonic has another friend named Cream. She's just a little younger than me and she's really nice. She has a little Chao named Cheese. Sonic says he has other friends that I should meet, but I haven't seen them yet. Everyone is so nice to me here. They don't make fun of my tails; they say my tails are cool…just like you did. I'm not scared waking up in the morning or going to sleep anymore. I feel safe with Sonic around. Sonic can be kind of careless, but he's the first person to care about me since you left. He said we would be best friends forever. I want to do something special for him…as soon as I feel better; I want to show all my friends how happy I am. I'm happy Mom and Dad, I'm really happy.

Love

Tails

* * *

><p>I think this is my favorite letter so far. Tails is finally happy.<p>

Please review!

Thank-you, thank-you HalfWright for the reviews! Awesome you!

Thanks to Heartless demon wolf for the review, fav, and support. Vielen Dank!

Thanks Mya Latti! I really appreaciate it!


	8. Eighth Letter

I do not own Tails or Sonic, but you knew that.

* * *

><p>(Notecard discovered on the controls of the Tornado)<p>

Dear Sonic,

I really wanted to thank you for all the nice things you did for me, so I made a few changes to the Tornado, check it out! I rewired the system to make it more powerful, and I changed the power source to make it faster. Take a test drive; it should be at least twice as fast and controllable as before. I also did a little paint job, I hope you like it. This is just my way of saying thanks. Thanks, Sonic!

Tails

* * *

><p>HAHAHA I TORTURE YOU WITH SHORT CHAPTER!<p>

*ahem* Ya, it's short, but Sonic needed a letter!

Thanks to Skagui the sniper for the comment!

HalfWright: Once again, thanks for the review! Ya, I think Egg-head will show up eventually...just not quite yet...

RuningWitSizorz: Mega thanks for the encouragement!

Once again, reviews are welcome!


	9. Ninth Letter

I do not own any of the characters used in this chapter, but you knew that.

* * *

><p>Dear God,<p>

Hi…It's me again. Do you remember last week when I told you how terrible my life was and how much I hated you? Well…things are different now… I don't know if it was you, or fate, or something, but when I met Sonic, my life didn't feel like a total failure. Were you behind it? Is this what you had planned for me all along? I'm still not sure… I still don't understand why you made me go through all the horrible things that happened, but somehow I just know everything will be okay now. Sonic is the first person to be nice to me since my parents left…Just this morning he let me fly the Tornado. Sonic stood on the wings, and when my flight was done, Sonic said I could fly the Tornado whenever I want to. He doesn't think of me as a freak of nature, or a mechanical weirdo, or any of that other stuff; he treats me like we've been friends forever, almost like we were brothers. God, are we secretly cousins or something? I wish we were.

It may sound crazy, but I got a hug the other day. Really, I did. For the first time in years, someone took the time to hug me. It was Amy and Cream, they said that I was part of the family now. Part of the family. God, I have a family again. I cried when they said that, and they hugged me until I stopped. Amy is like a mother to me, and Sonic and Cream are like my big brother and little sister. I suppose Sonic's friend Knuckles would be like an uncle 'cuz he's weird, and uncles are supposed to be weird.

God, I don't know why all this good stuff is happening to me, but please, don't let it stop.

Tails

P.S. Everyone calls me Tails now, in case you didn't know.

* * *

><p>Awwww...<p>

Heartless demon wolf: Thanks for the review! I am totally blind in the case of Sonic villains...I know about Eggman, a little about the tails doll, and...yeah that's about it. "The Secret Rings" is actually the only Sonic game I've ever played. Care to fill me in on some of the more interesting evils?

RuningWitSizorz: Hey yo! Thanks for the review! Gotta love Tails.

CharmyXcream14: Hey, thanks for the fav! Glad you enjoy the story!

Can't wait to share next chapter! It's my personal favorite so far!


	10. Tenth Letter

Guess what? I don't own these characters!

* * *

><p>Dear Mom and Dad,<p>

Hey, today is my 8th birthday. I didn't tell Sonic about it until this morning, 'cuz I didn't want him to feel like I needed a party, but he said every kid deserves a party on their birthday. Then, he decorated the house with streamers and invited our friends over to have a party. Amy brought a cake she made herself, and Cream brought some of those candies that pop in your mouth. Do you remember those? We used to get them for my birthday, and we would pretend they were fireworks in our mouths. I still remember when Dad ate a whole handful of those at once. Sonic did that just for me today. He ran around in circles and flapped his arms like his mouth was on fire, and everyone laughed. Everyone hugged me, except Knuckles, of course. I don't think I've ever been happier. When everyone left the party, Sonic said he had one more surprise for me. He took my hand and led me to the garage. He showed me the Tornado, but it had a big bow and a tag on it that read, "For Tails, happy birthday," Sonic gave me his plane for my birthday. I was so speechless, and I even cried. Sonic hugged my shoulder and said that he really never used the plane anyway, and that it would be his honor for me to have it. I hugged him hard. Then he nudged my shoulder and told me to wait where I was. I did as I was told and he left and was back again in a flash. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder again and pointed to the sky. I looked up and saw a thin trail of white going up into the sky, and all at once it exploded into a big firework that was yellow and white. Sonic whispered "Happy Birthday" into my ear, and I started crying again. Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Knuckles all appeared from the bushes and cheered, then we all gathered into a group hug. We even pulled Sonic and Knuckles in. I'm still smiling now, and can't stop. Today has been the best day ever.

Love

Tails

* * *

><p>I personally LOVE this chapter. Hope you do too! I apologize if Sonic is a little out-of-character, but hey, it made a nice story!<p>

Heartless demon wolf: Haha, thanks, I need all the help I can get.

Kitsune McCormick Lawliet : Thanks so much, I really appreciate it!

DaddlerTheDalek: Hey, thanks for the fav! Welcome to the club. X)

HalfWright & RuningWitSizorz: Thanks so much for helping me out with the villians, I really needed that!

Well, this is as far as I've got. The story isn't over yet, but I'm not sure where to go in the next chapter. Hmm...Is it time for an evil appearance? Don't worry, I'll think of something!


	11. Eleventh Letter

I own nobody in this chapter, don't sue me!

* * *

><p>Dear Mom and Dad,<p>

Hi, I haven't written in a while, but I've been busy. Sonic is almost always busy fighting a guy named Eggman, and while he's gone, I've been building stuff. Sonic lets me use the garage and all his tools whenever I want. I made a new music box…it isn't as nice as the one you made me,* but it still reminds me of you.

Today, something really exciting happened. Sonic said I could come with him to fight Eggman! I was so excited; I had secretly wanted to help him for a long time. It was so cool; Sonic came home after a run and told me to follow him. I didn't know why he wanted me to follow him, but I did, as fast as I could, I had to use my tails to make it so I was going fast enough to keep up. While we were speeding along, Sonic said that Eggman had built a giant robot that he was going to use to smash the jungle that he found me in. I was surprised he wanted me to help, but I didn't say anything, because I really wanted to fight Eggman with Sonic. We reached the jungle and there was this HUGE robot smashing down the trees like they were popsicle sticks. I was scared, but Sonic took my wrist and pulled me closer to the robot. He shouted some insults at the machine and the thing stopped smashing and seemed to look down at us. I hid behind Sonic, but he wasn't scared. A big screen popped out of the front of the robot and Eggman's face appeared on it. He's really fat and ugly, and he has a huge moustache. He laughed and said that he had been expecting Sonic to show up, and then this big cage fell from the sky and landed on top of us! The screen on the robot turned off, and Eggman himself started coming up to us. Sonic didn't panic, but he handed me a laser pen and told me his plan. I was so excited; I could barely wait to get started. Sonic turned to face Eggman and they taunted each other for a second, but then Eggman pointed at me and asked Sonic who I was, then he asked if Sonic was babysitting and laughed meanly. I felt bad because I'm not a baby, and I didn't want to make Sonic look bad, but then Sonic said that I was Tails, his best buddy and his partner. I was so happy I wanted to hug Sonic, but just not in font of Eggman. Eggman laughed and said I was puny and worthless, but boy was he wrong! Sonic distracted Eggman by insulting him while I used the laser pen to cut my way out of the darkest corner of the cage. I slipped out without Eggman seeing me and I flew as fast and as quietly as I could to the top of Eggman's robot. It only took me a second to figure out what all the controls did, and then I used the machine to free Sonic from the cage. Boy was Eggman surprised! Sonic ran up the robot and together we chased Eggman all for the rest of the afternoon. In the end, we blew up the machine, but we had lots of fun today, and my sides still hurt from laughing so hard. Well, it's late, and I should probably be getting to sleep. I still love you and miss you a whole lot.

Love

Tails

* * *

><p>YAY! New chapter! A villian makes his grand entry...and less than grand exit. (insert Eggman swearing to come back)<p>

*Remember the music box from chapter 3? Yeah, that's the one.

I hoped to capture Tails' eager exitement to help Sonic fight Eggman, and how Sonic is like his idol. Was it captured?

Thanks to my reviewing buddies: RuningWitSizorz, Heartless demon wolf, Skagui the sniper, and Mya Latti. You made me smile!

Meh, I've been considering villians, (sorry, Eggman was a must) and I don't think Tails Doll will make the cut, it would probably get in the way of my story direction and give it more of a horror than a feel-good tone. I apologize if you were expecting an appearance.


	12. Twelth Letter

(insert witty line that tells the audience I'm using someone else's characters)

* * *

><p>Dear Sonic,<p>

I know you'll probably never get this letter, but I needed to write it. Have you even noticed I've been missing for two days? I was playing in the park while you were "making your rounds", and Eggman appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me with a giant robot claw. I tried to fight back, but it was too strong. There was nobody at the park, but I shouted for help anyway. I guess no one heard me. Eggman gassed me and I woke up here, in a dark, cold prison cell, all by myself. I've been waiting for you, but you never showed up. Did you even notice I was gone? Maybe you did notice and were just glad to be rid of me…just like everyone else. It's been _two days _Sonic, and Eggman is giving me hardly anything to eat. I'm cold, I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I'm wondering if you even care.

I guess I'm being a little hasty…but Sonic, I'm scared. I'm not scared of what Eggman will do to me, but I'm scared that all my trust in you is just going to be shattered. I don't have much trust left Sonic, please hurry and help me…If you really care.

By the way…why did you care in the first place? Why did you save me that one day and take me in? Everyone always told me I was made to get in the way. Do you think that way? Am I just an obstacle for you? Y'know what? Don't save me if you think that. If you think I'm a burden, I don't want to get in your way. Perhaps the world would be a better place without me.

I don't know what to think. I don't know where I am, or why I'm here. Let's just hope Eggman has a good reason for kidnapping me, because at least then I will feel like I have some purpose. I used to feel that way around you, but now I'm not so sure…

Sonic, if you do come looking…I think we're by a waterfall, I hear running water.

Who am I kidding? You'll never get this letter anyway! Am I supposed to believe it will just blow in the wind until it reaches you? Gah, I hate everything. I hate, hate, hate, hate, hate everything, and everything hates me.

Your Friend?

Miles

* * *

><p>Oh Nooooooo! Things are getting bad for Tails again! Boy does he sound mad.<p>

"Maybe you did notice and were just glad to be rid of me…just like everyone else" This doesn't mean Sonic has been ditching people left and right, it is referring to how Tails was treated by others before he met Sonic, kay?

Another note: This doesn NOT take place directly after the previous letter...a few weeks later, perhaps.

*Sigh* he wrote "Miles" instead of "Tails"...sad.

EVERYONE ATTACK RUNINGWITSIZORZ! YAAAH! Okay, okay, Runingwitsizorz, I sort of assumed he figured out how to fly while his parents were still alive, so I didn't mention it, thanks for pointing that out, though, I might add a little something to the first chapter later to clarify.

Heartless demon wolf: Ha! So NOW you remember! ;) Thanks man, I'll look into it.

Mya Latti: Thanks so much!

Skagui the sniper: Hey, thanks for the advice! Actually, this story is kinda going on a sad-happy-sad-happy spin, as this story is more based on Tails' emotions than his adventures.

Rest assured I am researching the world of cool Sonic villians, until then, you're stuck with Egg-head! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	13. Thirteenth Letter

I don't own Tails/Miles, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Eggman, or God for that matter.

* * *

><p>Dear God,<p>

Hey, it's me, Miles…or Tails…I don't really care. If you haven't already noticed, I'm locked in a cell all alone, and probably nobody coming to rescue me. Why did you do this to me? Was it because I got mad at you when you took away my parents? Was it because I haven't spoken to you for so long? If you're trying to get my attention, fine, what do you want? An apology? I'm sorry for whatever I did, okay?

I just feel so alone…First it's my parents, then my friends…now Sonic…why? Why did you take everyone I cared about away from me? Why did you make me with two tails? Why are you so mean? I thought you were supposed to help me…but I really don't feel like I'm being helped right now.

I'm scared…I'm scared of living and I'm scared of dying. If I die, will the world just shrug and move on? Will anyone notice I was gone? I wish I had a magic mirror so I could see people whenever I wanted to. I would see Sonic…whether or not he misses me…I would see Amy and Knuckles, and Cream and Cheese, I would see what Eggman plans to do with me, and I would see my parents…the only people in the world who I really _know _cares. I thought Sonic cared, but it's been nearly three days and he hasn't shown up. I didn't tell him, but God, I'm so scared! Please help me…please…

(unsigned)

* * *

><p>Don't ask who wrote the letter, you very well know who!<p>

Heartless demon wolf: Wow, you came up with quite a load of questions!  
>1: I don't think tails, not matter how fast they're spinning, could cut through metal, that's just weird.<br>2:Hey, furry animals get cold too!  
>3. How did he not notice the claw? Well, it came up from behind him, of course!<br>I hope that answers your questions, thanks for bringing it up!

Misty Rius: Hey, thanks for the review! I really appreciate it!

RuningWitSizorz: Yeah, Sonic better show up! He seems to have a record for being late in this story huh? Yeah, Tails is gonna have to grow up...eventually. :)

Skagui the sniper: We'll see...We'll see...

DaddlerTheDalek: Maybe...I'm just enjoying keeping you in suspense. :)

Thanks to everyone who fav'd!

Sorry it took so long, I didn't have my computer all weekend.

AAAAAND! One last note! If you are enjoying this story, (which I hope you are!) go to Mya Latti's oneshot: Array, and read chapter 2! It is loosely based on the part in Tails' 10th letter when Sonic gives him the Tornado for his birthday. It is very well done, go read it!


End file.
